The Dragon Verses the Wolf
by melody5671234
Summary: It was a normal day for Farkas until a mysterious woman showed up at the Companion's doorstep. She wants in on the Companions but surely she's too pretty to handle it. How wrong he was for thinking that. As her adventure continues Farkas finds himself getting tangled up in it. The way she starts to make him feel is so foreign. Just what is this feeling? Just what is a man to do?


He hadn't noticed her when she stepped inside. He was stuck in his own world, busy figuring what he was going to practice when Aela walked by mumbling in a snobby tone.

" Aela, what's wrong?" He asked. She ignored him, instead walking outside. He looked at her in confusion then turned and looked at Skjor for some sort of clarifying.

" There's a girl who thinks she's fit enough to join." Skjor explained bluntly as he began to walk outside with Farkas following at his side.

" Is that so?"

Skjor gave a nod and let him step out first.  
" She's gotta fight your brother first. If she impresses Kodlak then she will get her next step."

Farkas turned and watched his brother strip of his weapons. He knew Vilkas wasn't as strong as he was but that still didn't mean he couldn't do some powerful damage.

Curious to see who this mystery girl was he peeked around Njada. She undid the belt that held her sword to her hip and placed it down on the table along with the rest of her weapons. She didn't look like much of a competition to be quite honest. She seemed too fragile, too pretty. She looked like she belonged more in the bard college than she did in an arena with his brother.

" Quite brave of you to step in the arena with me." Vilkas stated as he took his stance. The girl raised her fists and readied herself.

" I could say the same to you."

She barely had the chance to finish her sentence before Vilkas took the first advantage. She managed to dodge it with his fist scraping past her cheek. She went to return the punch when he side stepped and managed to lay a hit on her side. The girl winced but she kept going on.

Farkas crossed his arms in anticipation. The girl should have never of came here in all honesty. She was too pretty to be seen beaten up and bloody.

Vilkas threw one last punch, tired of giving her false hope. He tried to be kind but it would have to end sooner or later. His fist came towards her but she didn't seem to move. Only she had. Her right hand latched onto his wrist and with one swift movement her left pushed on his chest and her leg hooked his out from underneath him. Vilkas felt himself fall to the ground and just above it her fist came down towards his face.

The crowd waited but nothing came. His nose felt the softest touch of warmth and he opened his eyes. She stood above him, her hand still holding his wrist and her other just grazing his nose. It seemed he had underestimated her.

" It seems you've proven yourself quite well." He spoke as she hauled him to his feet. She gave a victorious smile, the serious look draining from her eyes. " Here, take this up to the forge for me and I'll tell Koldak about the fight."

The girl's shoulders fell but she took his sword after reattached her belt and various other weapons. Though Farkas could tell that she wasn't exactly thrill about doing a silly errand but she was smart and kept her mouth shut. She held her hand above her eyes to block the sun from blinding her as she looked up at the forge. Maybe a fight against her would be a good workout for him.

The crowd dispersed with a few whispers bouncing around. Just as she was about to leave he couldn't stop himself from calling out to her.  
" Hey new blood."

She turned her head in question, watching him walk up to her.

" I'm assuming that you've got a name. We can't keep calling you 'girl' now can we?"

She looked at him, shocked, then smiled as she faced him.

" My name is Alexandra."

Her voice was sweet like honey. Rich, velvety and just over all lovely.

" And yours?"  
" Farkas."

" Well it's a pleasure to meet you. I've seen you around but never really said anything."  
Farkas cocked his head in curiosity.  
" Oh? Is that so?"

She gave a nod and shifted her weight."Aye. Sadly I've been so busy lately with the dragons and everything. So much training and so little time."

Dragons? He took a closer look at her. The long chestnut hair, the hazel eyes and fair skin.

" So you're the dragonborn!" He chimed as he placed the pieces together. She let out a soft chuckle at his reaction.  
" Yes. I'm the dragonborn."  
" By the nines, I didn't expect you to be so. . . " He paused as they started to walk towards the stairs that led up to the forge. He racked his brain for the right word. Delicate? Tiny? She looked at him and waited for his answer. When he felt her eyes on her he began to panic.  
" It's not a bad thing! I swear! I just can't think of the word."

" Relax. I'm not going to shout you across Whiterun." She joked. He relaxed as he registered her words. He was sure that he was going to get a slap across the face.  
" Well I'm off to run his sword up there. I'll see you later Farkas."

He gave a absent minded wave to her as she began to turn and walk away. There was definitely something different about her.


End file.
